Weak against everything
by devotionless-jade
Summary: "They love their business more than their child. That's their reason." -Hotaru


**Hello fellow readers out there! Thank you so much for clicking on this fan fiction! I really appreciate it! Please take your time on reading this and hope you'll enjoy! ^_^ Hotaru, after you.**

**HOTARU: Only I has the power to DISCLAIM this story.**

* * *

><p>"Good morning!" A cheery brunette greeted as she walked down the hall of the infamous Gakuen Alice; a school for the elite, a refuge for the talented, and a home for the neglected. It's been her third day here and apparently she made a few friends.<p>

What could she be up to early in the morning?

"What do you want?" The raven haired girl asked as she slightly opened the door only to see the brunette staring at her pleadingly.

"Won't you let me in first?" Hotaru opened her door widely and stepped aside to let Mikan in.

A couple of seconds passed before Mikan decided to break the silence.

"Hotaru, when do you think they'll come back?" Mikan asked as she sat on chair in Hotaru's bedroom

"They left us here Mikan; the only possibility of them coming back is on our graduation, and that would be less than 10%."

"But that's three years from now…. That's long… " Mikan pouted as she stared at her locket; the sole reminder that she DID have parents who loved her.

"I know."

"Don't you miss them?"

"Why should I?"

"They're your parents, Hotaru." Mikan said as she looked at her best friend tinkering on another invention; the current model looks like a penguin in the shape of a pen. But this is Hotaru for crying out loud! It could be a laser for all we know.

"The day they left me here was also the day I didn't regard them as one." Hotaru bitterly answered.

"How can you be so heartless? They must have a reason."

"They love their business more than their child. That's their reason."

"Don't say that. They love you; you're special to them no matter what you say. "

"Special would be defined as something you never leave behind…. Something you would like to see every day, something you would cherish as long as you live. Mikan, can you explain the reason why we're all here?"

"They're busy with work." Mikan said lowly.

"Exactly, and they are paying this school to keep us as far away from them as possible."

"That's not true Hotaru, they love us right?"

"Tell me something Mikan, what happened the day before your parents sold you off to this rat hole?"

"They fought."

"Why do you think they fought?"

"I… I don't know." Mikan raised her head to stare at her friend once more.

"What did they tell you before they left you here?"

"They told me to be a good girl and they'll check on me."

"Have they done so?"

"No…But I believe them, they'll visit me, _they said they will."_

"Mikan, for you to survive in this wretched school, you'd have to accept the fact that they don't love you like you love them. They abandoned you here, just like the rest of us. Don't you understand that?"

"NO! I don't! And I don't want to understand it! It's not true!" Mikan cried silently as she let Hotaru's word sink in.

Silence surrounded the room as the brunette's sobs echoed. It lasted for five minutes before it was broken my Hotaru's words.

"My parents told me they'd visit me too before they left." Hotaru said as Mikan listened.

"What happened?" Mikan asked as Hotaru continued...

"I was 8 years old back then. I trusted them; I trusted their words. I trusted them because they were my parents… "She paused

"I waited for five days for them to show up, and then those five days became months, then it turned into years." She lowered her head and rose up only to stare at Mikan.

"Do you get it now? I've been living 9 years in this school. And did they show up?"

"_No…"_

"Exactly."

"Do you hate them Hotaru? Do you hate your parents?"

"…" She gave no answer

"Hotaru?"

"How could I hate them Mikan?" Hotaru gave a smirk.

"_**I LOATHE them." **_

* * *

><p>Every student in this facility bears a similar story; their families were too busy to have time for them. They were sent to this establishment to ease the burden of their parents. Weird right?<p>

As you all guessed, Gakuen Alice is no normal school, it is a boarding school located at the farthest edge of the country, built to raise as well as educate the children of the most successful and powerful people in Japan.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for taking your time to read this. Hope you'll also look forward to the next chapters. Oh, please do leave a review on what you thought about the fic :D<strong>

**- devotionless**


End file.
